What if
by Dancho
Summary: AU: What if Yugi had attacked Seto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon? Rated for extream language and violence. BTW, i've been told that i've been mispelling names. I'm very sorry, but you'll have to live w the out of order letter! My bad!
1. What if...

(AN: This is a 'What if' fic. What if the Celtic guardian had destroyed Kiaba's blue eyes? Well, this is just my thought. BTW, this entire story, except for a few obvious breaks, is done in Kiaba's POV.)  
  
'.'=Thoughts  
  
~.~=Memories  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just this plot.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kiaba! I've never backed away from a duel and I'm not starting now!" Yugi shouted at me. "Celtic Guardian! Attack!"  
  
I watched as the Celtic guardian, his sword raise high, came closer and closer to my dragon; my unstoppable, mighty, blue eyes ultimate dragon. I braced myself for the shockwaves and the Celtic guardian's sword swept down, severing one of my blue eye's heads. It fell to the ground and the rest of the dragon shuddered. I felt it explode and it pushed me backwards. My arms flailed and I tried to regain my footing but I slipped and tumbled backwards. I reached out, trying to grab the edge, but I missed. My chin hit the wall and spun me around so I was facing the sky, my body falling to the ocean.  
  
Suddenly, time stood still. I looked back at the sky and saw Mokuba's face. He was trying to reach me. He needed my help. How could I fail him? I tried to grab his hand, my lifeline. My fingers strained and strained but they always feel a few inches short. He looked at me sadly, and began to cry.  
  
"Help me big brother!" he begged. "You promised!"  
  
"No!" I yelled, as time began again. My body began the fall again and my vision blurred. "Mokuba! MOKUBA!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"I killed him." Yugi sobbed. "He's dead."  
  
"Yugi, It was his fault." Joey shrugged, trying not to show how disturbed he was by the recent events.  
  
"I tried to stop it. I tried, but I failed." Yugi sobbed.  
  
"Yugi, come on, snap out of it!" Tea begged, hugging Yugi. "There is nothing you can do! Lets just go in the castle and rescue your grandfather. We can worry about the rest of this later."  
  
"Your right." Yugi sighed. "I have to rescue Grandpa."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Joey smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
I hit the water and began to sink. My unconscious body was ruffle jerked away; I needed to swim. Pushing against gravity and the ocean, I slipped the electronic mass from my wrist, grabbed my dueling deck, and fought towards the surface. My head broke through the pounding waves and my lungs gasped for air. I filled my lungs with some and swam the few feet to shore. Dragging my tired body on the rocks, I surveyed the damage. My right leg was in agony but the rest of me was okay. I pulled my sopping wet trench coat off and left it on the rocks to dry. I took my shoes off and began to strip down 'til I was in my underwear only. I squeezed the rest of the water out of my clothes and slipped them back on.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked myself outloud, looking around. I wracked my brain but came up with nothing. I kept look further, for other information, and found that I could remember nothing after jumping out the window of my home.  
  
'Am I still at my beach house?'  
  
"My name is Seto Kiaba." I told myself, again outloud. "People are looking for me. I do not want them to find me. I was the duel monsters champion until Yugi Mutoh beat me. I am separated from Mokuba and I need to find him. But where am I? Where is Mokuba? This is most surely NOT my beach house."  
  
I looked up and saw a couple of people running down the steps. I felt myself tense automatically; for some reason, I did not like these people. Trusting my instincts, I limped into the trees and climbed one to hide and wait. The people came forwards and began to look around the area. They were dressed all in black and I knew I had been right. These were the people I couldn't trust. I cautiously slipped out of the tree and tried to limp quietly away. I kept going, trying to put distance between those men, and myself until I found a path that lead to a duel monsters stadium. I looked around and heard and person coming down the path. I went back into the trees to hide but instead of running I decided to wait and see who it was. I was a girl. She was almost as tall as I was and dressed in a purple jacket and short purple skirt. She seemed to be alone, so I snuck up behind her and grabbed her, clamping a hand over her mouth and around her waist. She struggled, pulling at my hands, trying to get free. She was a lot stronger than she looked, but than again, so was I.  
  
"Listen," I begged. "I don't want to hurt you. I just need to talk with you."  
  
The girl stopped fighting me for a minute, so I took that to mean she was listening.  
  
"If I let you go, do you promise not to run away, scream or in any other way attract attention?" I asked. The girl paused for a minute, then nodded. I took my hands off her and she turned to face me, her arm swinging to slap my face. I grabbed her arm and pulled my face out of the way.  
  
"Jerk!" the girl spat.  
  
"Alright, another Jerk for the record." I laughed. "Can't you think of something more original?"  
  
"Now you listen to me, you egotistical freak! If you think you can just grab me from behind and think that I'm going to be nice to you, you can forget it!"  
  
"Egotistical freak. Nope, haven't heard that one." I smiled. She glared at me. "Well, what's your name?"  
  
"Mia." She told me, cautiously. I shrugged.  
  
"Pretty name." I commented. Her simple death glare started to become a 'get-to-the-point-or-I-will-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully' glare. I shrugged again. "Listen, I've got to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Fine, hurry up though." She sighed.  
  
"First of all, where are we?" I asked.  
  
"Duelist kingdom." Mia told me. I was beginning to detest her 'you-are- such-an-idiot' attitude. I got the feeling, though, that I was not the only one.  
  
"Alright." I nodded. Suddenly something hit me. I was looking for Yugi Mutoh as well as Mokuba. Why? "Where is Yugi Mutoh?"  
  
"Haven't seen them in a few days. I'd assume that they're up by the castle by now though."  
  
"The castle." I muttered. Suddenly something in the back of my mind flashed. I tried to find the memory again, but failed. I tried harder, but only came up with another memory.  
  
~Mokuba was standing in a small cell in a castle, chained to the wall. He grinned at me, confident that in a few minutes I would be releasing him from bondage. I was bending next to the lock, trying to pick it. I heard a noise and turned to face.~  
  
I lost the memory there. No amount of memory chasing would find the rest.  
  
"Hello?" Mia asked, waving a hand in front of my face.  
  
"The castle. Mokuba's in there." I muttered.  
  
"Err, right." Mia said. "What are you on about?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I remember falling and then I was here! I seem to have lost all memory of the past. I have how no idea how much time I've forgotten! All I know is that I need to find my brother."  
  
"Sure." She nodded, act as if I was a child.  
  
'How many annoying attitude does she have?' I wondered.  
  
"What's prize for this tournament?" I asked.  
  
"Money." Mia smiled her face lighting up at the mer mention of the word.  
  
'Ha! I've found what she wants.' I smiled to myself.  
  
"Sneak me into the castle and I'll pay you double the prize money." I told her. I could almost hear the wheels turning.  
  
"Deal!" She smiled. I smiled back. I was coming for Mokuba! 


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: In case you haven't noticed, and trust me you will soon, My only look at the Yu-Gi-Oh world is the American Version. Please bear with me, 'cause I'm guessing on a few things. Thank you.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I own nothing. Nothing, you hear me?! (I'm not saying that again and yes I know I said exactly the same thing in my last chapter.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mia took her bag off her shoulder and pulled a candy bar out for me to eat. I took it, grateful for the nourishment, and nodded my thanks. She smiled and we began the walk, or, in my case, limp, towards the castle.  
  
"So, why don't you just get 10 star chips?" Mia asked. I looked at her in surprise.  
  
'How did she know I dueled?' She pointed to my deck, which was making a large bulge in my pocket. I took my deck out and touched the drying cards. A memory flickered again, but I lost it when I tried to remember more.  
  
"I didn't have any to begin with." I shrugged. 'For all I know, that is the truth.'  
  
"Joey didn't have any either." Mia nodded. I looked at the trees as we walked.  
  
'It's such a nice day.'  
  
"Yugi had to give him one of his." Mia told me.  
  
"Joey? That barking chihuahua?" I laughed. "He's here?"  
  
"Yea. He's dueling for his sister."  
  
"Dueling for his sister? Oh that whole heart of the cards crap, huh?"  
  
"They told you that BS too, huh? Too bad it seems to work for them. Evidently Joey's sister, who's younger by the way, needs a expensive eye operation or she'll go blind."  
  
"I know how it feels to watch out for a sibling. I'm my brothers only family."  
  
"Must be hard." Mia nodded. I sighed and looked at the steps, then the castle.  
  
"They can't know I'm here." I told her. She thought for a minute, then nodded.  
  
"Alright. Pull your trench coat up to hide your face. I'm going to distract the guard. When he's busy, run inside and hide."  
  
"Okay." I nodded, doing as she said. 'What I do for Mokuba.'  
  
We climbed the steps and I looked down at my shoes.  
  
"You have ten star chips?" the guard asked.  
  
'Kimo.' I told myself. 'Kimo? How did I know that?'  
  
"Yep." Mia giggled. I kept my eyes fixed on the ground, not looking up in case he recognized me.  
  
'Not that there's much chance of that.' I mused. 'This girl seemed to know plenty about dueling, but didn't recognize me. How can I have changed so much? Then again, I haven't bothered to find a mirror and check my face out.'  
  
"You wouldn't believe how difficult it was." Mia sighed. Suddenly her voice changed from girly to flirty. "What? No trophy? That's all right. I'll take my own."  
  
I say her hand motion for me to run through the now open door. I raised my head and immediately wished I hadn't. Mia and the guard were necking like there was no tomorrow. I shuddered.  
  
'That's just wrong.' I thought as I ran into the castle. I watched my hiding place as Mia broke off the kiss and waved to the blushing guard.  
  
"That was great, hottie." She grinned, blowing a kiss. The guard closed the door and I came out of my hiding place.  
  
"That was disgusting." I told her. "I don't even WANT to know how far down his throat your tongue was!"  
  
"Look, I got you in, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, but.but.EWW!" I said, shuddering again.  
  
"Look, I just want my money, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Right. Um.I seem to have lost my checkbook. Have you got a piece of paper?"  
  
"Sure." Mia shrugged, pulling a pad out. I took it and scrawled a few words down. "An IOU?"  
  
"My IOU's are perfectly valid."  
  
"Find, how can I find you when I want to cash this in?"  
  
"Come to my office." I shrugged, forgetting that she had no idea who I was.  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"Sorry. Allow me to introduce myself." I said, bowing. "My name is Seto Kiaba."  
  
"Your Seto Kiaba?" Mia asked, fighting a laugh.  
  
"That is who I said I was." I smiled, ignoring her giggling.  
  
"Look, if you can't pay up, that's one thing, but to lie about who you are?" Mia told me, getting annoyed.  
  
"I am who I said I am!" I told her, also getting rather annoyed.  
  
'How dare she accuse me of not being able to pay!'  
  
"What more do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
  
"Prove it." She shrugged, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I sighed and handed her my picture of Mokuba. She tried to pull the chain out of my hands, but I wasn't going to let her. This was my picture and no one was going to take it from me. "Fine, I believe you. Don't think your getting out of this. I will be calling this in!"  
  
"I never doubted it." I told her as we parted ways. I walked down the halls, turning corners and peaking in rooms. I was surprised that the halls and rooms were oddly deserted, but this only concerned me. If they weren't in the halls and rooms, I didn't have to worry about hiding places. I turned a corner and was suddenly struck by a wave of memories.  
  
~I stalked back through the halls. 'How dare he?!' I glared. 'I ought to rip his throat out!' I made it to the door and let myself out. I was waiting for Yugi. I had five star chips, which I was going to use to duel him. I needed to duel him. I HAD to duel him. I stood at the top of the steeps and watched him come towards me.~  
  
I tried to finish the memory, but that was all that came to me.  
  
'So Yugi is in the castle. Did we duel? Who won? Why did I need to duel him? Who was I angry at? How had I gotten here?' These thoughts and other raced around my head. I had so many questions and I needed answers, quick. I turned to check another hall when a strong hand grabbed me around the shoulders and pulled my arms to my sides. I tried to fight but, with my right leg in pain, there wasn't much I could do. I struggled against the strong arms until a pair of handcuffs was slapped on my wrists and a chain was wrapped around me so that my arms couldn't move more than a centimeter from my body. I gave up; why exert effort when it was useless? I was lead along the halls and my attacker-I still hadn't seen their face- left me there, warning me that I was being watched.  
  
'No doubt.' I grinned inwardly, almost laughing out loud. 'Pegasus watches everything, why shouldn't he watch me?'  
  
I looked around, hoping to see a video camera hidden in the walls. I didn't see any but when you considered the amount of money that Pegasus had probably spent on it, it made sense. I began to feel slightly irritated that my home surveillance wasn't that good. Of course mine was built so that people knew they were being watched. The system was meant to scare them off. Pegasus probably had his built for spying purposes. I shrugged and began to wave randomly at walls. I looked around and a hand caught me by the back of my collar. I felt myself dragged across the room to another door.  
  
"You listen to me you G-d damned mother-fucking son of a bitch!" I howled, hoping that the bastard might actually listen to me. "Let go of me this instant!"  
  
He didn't. 


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Terrible language coming up. I might use some British swearing but I'll put the American equivalent for those who don't know what they mean. K?)  
  
Disclaimer: I already told you TWICE that I own nothing! Besides, if I did, you'd be reading this in a comic book.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I was dragged, kicking and screaming, down the hall. I tried to fight, but I wasn't really in fighting condition. I decided that I might as well insult the crap out of the guard. Probably wouldn't do shit for me, but at least it made me feel better.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" I screamed. "Stupid fucking git (idiot)!"  
  
I heard voices at the end of the hall and sounds of running. My captor let go of my collar and walked into my field of vision. The man was big and tall, much taller than I was. I tried to escape my chains when I saw a group of duelists running towards us.  
  
"Hello!" I greeted them waving. "Mia. Yugi. Joey. Oh, hello Tristan and Tea. Didn't see you there, Bakura."  
  
"Hello, Kiaba." Mia waved back.  
  
"Kiaba?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Jerk!" Joey snarled. "We all thought you were dead!"  
  
"But how can you be alive?" Tea asked. "We all saw you fall!"  
  
I was about to answer that I didn't know what they were talking about, when it hit. A flood of memories.  
  
~Jumping from my room at the beach house, sneaking back to my hidden computer at my house, helping Yugi win his duel against the fake me, coming to save Mokuba, defeating Joey, finding Mokuba, trying to free him, Pegasus, Mokuba's soul, challenging Yugi, losing, falling and.~  
  
"Mokuba." I whispered, suddenly realizing the answer. "That's how I survived. I needed to live for him."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what's going on, but honestly Kiaba, I get you in here for this?" Mia said in a reprimanding tone pointing to the obviously pissed off guard.  
  
"You got him in?" Joey asked. "Why?"  
  
"Made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Mia shrugged, winking at me. I grinned back.  
  
"And what was that?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Great sex." Mia joked. Joey paled and everyone got a sick look on his or her face. I laughed.  
  
"Double the prize money. Honestly, Fido! How gullible are you?" I joked. I looked back at the guard. "But if you help me out, I promise to cut the dog remarks."  
  
"Help you out?" Yugi asked, confused.  
  
"Yea. This asshole is starting to get on my fucking nerves!" I explained, reaching the end of my rope.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you to watch your mouth?" Tea asked.  
  
'G-d, why does she act like everyone's mother?!'  
  
"Just. Tell. The. Stupid. Bastard. To. Bugger off [1]!" I snarled, spitting out each word, steam coming out of my ears.  
  
"Thanks for the visuals!" Bakura muttered.  
  
"Oh don't be such a git." I laughed.  
  
"What does 'bugger off' mean?" Tristan asked. Bakura leaned over and whispered something to him. Tristan paled and looked at me. "That's just sick man!"  
  
"I do what I can!" I said rolling my eyes. Yugi and the others looked at each other then nodded.  
  
"Well see what we can do." Mia mouthed, shrugging. I nodded. Joey walked over to the guard and motioned him to one side. I tried to watch, but my neck was soar and I couldn't turn it one hundred and eight degrees. I listened closely and suddenly heard a loud crunch and a body hitting a floor. I winced. There was silence and then a jingling of keys. I waited and felt a hand unlock my handcuffs. I pushed against the chains and they unraveled by themselves. I stood up and rubbed my soar leg. I cracked my knuckles and turned around.  
  
"Kiaba!" Yugi called.  
  
"Hum?" I asked, turning around. "Oh, yea. Thanks."  
  
"No!" Yugi sighed. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To find that piece of shit, Pegasus." I shrugged.  
  
"Then we're coming with you." Joey spoke up.  
  
"Look, Fi.sorry, Joey. This is my battle. Pegasus will regret what he did to Mokuba. I don't need help."  
  
"Sure." Tea laughed. "Then how come you were chained up?"  
  
"You ever tried falling off those walls?" I asked sarcastically. "My leg hurts."  
  
"You must be hurt in the head as well." Tristan argued. "You're going to take this guy on single handedly? He's got magic powers and this whole place surrounded!"  
  
"I don't need you to tell me that!" I spat.  
  
"Come on Kiaba!" Bakura sighed. "Face facts. You want to save Mokuba. If you want to succeed then your going to need help, lots of it."  
  
"Let us help Kiaba." Yugi sighed. "He hurt my grandfather too."  
  
"Fine. But you'd better keep up with me." I relented.  
  
"Keep up with him?" I heard Joey mutter behind me. "He'd better start watching his back."  
  
"I heard that Joey." I called back. We began the search and everyone naturally paired up. Yugi, Tea and Bakura; Mia and Triston; and Joey and me. We ended up leading the group and feeling miserable about our predicament.  
  
'Maybe I was a bit rude to Joey.' I sighed after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"So, you got ten star chips." I tried. Joey nodded.  
  
'At least I'm trying!' I groaned.  
  
"I heard your dueling for your little sister. I know what it's like to have a sibling looking up to you."  
  
"I know." Joey sighed. "It's tough."  
  
"No doubt." I sighed. We walked in silence for a few more minutes.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever find Pegasus?" Joey asked.  
  
"We'll find him when he wants to be found." I told him. "I bet he's watching us right now."  
  
"Can't you kill his security?" Joey asked.  
  
"I could.if I had to right stuff."  
  
"Like what?" Joey asked.  
  
"Try 50,000 dollars worth of computer equipment and twenty-four hours. Or a thunderstorm or major power outage. Oh, or my home computer."  
  
"Oh." Joey said after a minute. I nodded. We walked a bit more and suddenly Joey stopped. "Looks like he wants to be found.now."  
  
I looked up to see Joey pointing to Pegasus and ten of his guards standing at the end of the hall.  
  
[1]-Fuck off. It can sometimes be translated to mean a person who has sex with animal, but I'm just going to keep it as a slang word for fuck. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, this is where it starts to get fun! Violence, language, hidden emotions, pain, blood. Oh yea! By the way, I just realized that Bandit Keith isn't in this. So, just so you know, he decided to stay where he was. Too bad. He misses out on all the excitement!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I felt my eyes narrow involuntarily. He took a step forward and smiled at us. I heard Joey cracking his knuckles. I smiled.  
  
'My feelings exactly.' I laughed inwardly. 'Too bad many years of training keep me from ripping Peggy's (Okay, I know Kiaba would never call Pegasus that, but pretend. Besides, if you've noticed, Kiaba isn't his usual icy self, now is he?) throat out.'  
  
"Well hello Kiaba boy." Peggy greeted me. He nodded to the others before returning his attention to me. "My guards told me you had perished in your duel with little Yugi. I must remember to get some better intelligence."  
  
"I hear the brain store is having a summer clearance sale. Lovely colors!" Joey quipped. I heard Tristan stifle a laugh. I managed to bit one back just in time myself. Peggy looked less than pleased.  
  
"Kiaba, you know that since you lost your duel with Yugi, my deal is no longer valid."  
  
"If you so much as touch Mokuba." I threatened. Peggy laughed.  
  
"Too late. In fact he's come to see you." Peggy smiled, pointing to Mokuba. He was huddled in a corner, guarded by a few of Peggy's goons. "Oh, and Seto? I would appreciate it if you would cease to refer to me as Peggy."  
  
I gapped at him, no longer caring if my jaw was bumping the ground.  
  
'How.how.how did he know that.that I called him that?' I mentally sputtered.  
  
"I know a lot, Kiaba boy." Peggy drawled. I glared at him.  
  
"Sod off (get lost), Peggy!" I spat. He sighed, and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Really, Kiaba. Must we lower ourselves to verbal blows? I really thought you were above that."  
  
"And I thought you were above acting like a prat (Asshole or idiot, take your pick)!" I snorted, crossing my arms.  
  
"Ohhhh." Bakura grimaced. "That was low."  
  
"Honestly Kiaba boy. You shouldn't lower yourself to orphan brat slang."  
  
"Yea? Well I might consider using some of the more 'appropriate' language, when you get the fuck away from Mokuba and leave my company and my board of asshole directors alone. By the way those directors are going to be fired as soon as I get home."  
  
'I still won't use better language though! If it pisses Peggy off, I'm gonna keep it up.' I snickered to myself, before returning to chewing Peggy out.  
  
"But when you decide to start screwing with me, then I have no choice than to express myself with less than kind expressions. Also, I resent that orphan brat remark."  
  
"Yea!" Joey backed me up. "That shot was below the belt!"  
  
"Thanks." I remarked dryly. He shrugged.  
  
"Oh, Kiaba! Really! You can't possible hold this against me, can you?"  
  
"Watch me!" I snarled, throwing myself at him. I heard a yell but I could only see the shocked look on Peggy's face.  
  
************  
  
(AN: This part involves a lot of people, so I'm going to write it in third person, K?)  
  
Pegasus's guards leapt at Kiaba, trying to restrain him. He was so transfixed on killing Pegasus that he didn't realize. Bakura and Tristan rushed forward and began to act as linebackers, keeping the guards away from Kiaba. Some guards decided that Kiaba was the least of their problems and started to restrain the others who were trying to help.  
  
Mia suddenly realized that two of the guards were rushing towards her. She took a step backwards and Joey jumped forward and tackling one of the guards. Mia raised her bag and brought it down, smacking the other guard unconscious. Joey smashed the other guard into the floor 'til that guard blacked out. He smiled at Mia and brushed himself off.  
  
"Don't think you helped me one bit, Joey Wheeler." Mia shrugged. "I could have helped myself."  
  
Suddenly Tea screamed. One of the guards chosen her as a target and thrown her across the room. Yugi jumped him and kneed the guard in the kidney. The guard dropped like a stone and Yugi crawled over the man towards Tea.  
  
"You okay?" Yugi asked. Tea looked at him, breathing heavily, and nodded. Yugi smiled and hugged her, barely keeping his hormones in check.  
  
"Ugh." Joey groaned. Mia looked over and saw that most of the guards had backed off, leaving Pegasus to defend himself from Kiaba's rage. She smiled and nodded in Kiaba's direction. Joey motioned for everyone to give them room. This was Kiaba's fight.  
  
************  
  
(AN: Okay, back to Kiaba's POV. This part goes back in time to when Kiaba jumps at Pegasus.)  
  
I swung my fist at Peggy and, unfortunately, he dodged it. I hit a statue and let it fly off its pedestal. I barely noticed as it flew into the wall and fell on the floor in a million pieces. I tried to wrap my hands around his neck, but it didn't work as planed and eventually I defending myself! I eventually managed to throw him across the room and catch my breath.  
  
'Damn! That Son of a bitch is strong!' I thought, rubbing my throat. 'And here I though the heaviest thing he's lifted recently is his hair dye. I'm telling you, there is no way that hair is natural! I mean Bakura's hair is freaky, but it's more of a blond-ish white. Peggy's is unquestionably bleached!'  
  
I watched Pegasus wearily, waiting for him to make his move. I heard a scream in the background and took his moment of distraction as an opening to try and throttle him again. I could see he was having a hard time stopping me when he managed to pry my hands off his neck. I backed off a few steps and saw him slowly grin.  
  
'I don't like that grin.' I told myself. 'There's something.evil about it.'  
  
I was about to strike again when he feinted to right before throwing himself in the direction of Mokuba. I reached out to stop him but knew I was too late. Suddenly, a green blur flew in front of Mokuba and covered him up. I blinked and the blur had continued on, dragging Mokuba with it. I continued after Pegasus and managed to smack him a few times. I reached into his jacket and tried to find the cards he kept hidden there. I found the blank cards and struggled with Pegasus for the cards he had Mokuba's soul in. I looked up and saw Joey pulling Mokuba away from Pegasus and me. I managed to get all the cards that had other people's souls in them and tried to pull away. It wasn't working. I glanced around desperately and finally brought my knee up.  
  
(An: okay, I know that most guys would never do that to another guy, except in most extreme cases. I'm a girl so I'm not sure on the in's-and-out's of one guy kicking another in the balls, but lets say that this is a very deperate case, huh?)  
  
Pegasus instantly pulled his hands to his injured areas and I scrambled away. I ran over to Mokuba and Joey. Joey was holding Mokuba close, ready to protect him. I knelt next to Mokuba and Joey backed off, showing that he understood my need to be alone with my brother. 


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: Wasn't that last chapter fun? I liked writing it. Okay, so the ending sucked, and that last stunt Kiaba pulled was kinda harsh, but hey! I don't like Peggy anyway!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal Lector or anything that has to do with him.Actually, I have visited Baltimore, just in case you were interested. *Shrug*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I pulled Mokuba closer and brushed his hair out of his face. I pulled my fingers back and was shocked to find them tinted red. I felt and looked more closely Mokuba's sticky hair and realized the messy substance wasn't sweat or some soap. It was blood. I stared at my hands, which were covered in the red blood and couldn't comprehend what was happening for a minute.  
  
Mokuba was bleeding! I heard someone behind my suck in his or her breath, but I didn't process it. I looked at Mokuba's soul, still trapped in its card. He was hurt. I fought back tears and noticed that I was failing miserably (AN: Hehe, play on words!).  
  
'Pegasus, that bastard! He hurt Mokuba.' I mentally screamed. I came back to myself suddenly and pulled my trench coat off, using it to clot the blood. I looked up to see if someone had something else, like a first aid kit or something, when I noticed Pegasus was moving. He was standing. He glared at me and I flinched involuntarily. I watched in horror as he started to run at Mokuba. That monster was going to hurt my brother even more!  
  
I didn't think twice but moved to cover Mokuba with my body so that I, not Mokuba, would take the blow. I waited a split second and was suddenly thrown a foot into the air by a blinding flash and a shock of power. I hit the other wall pretty hard but managed to stumble back to my feet. I ran back over to Mokuba and looked down at him. He didn't seem to be hurt; in fact the cut on his forehead was healing! I bent down next to him and was started in surprise when he opened his eyes.  
  
"Seto?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He grinned back and grabbed me in a tight hug. "I knew you'd come for me."  
  
"Nothing can part us." I laughed as I hugged him back. I picked my coat up and folded it so that the small bloodstains didn't show. I then looked over to see how the others were. Yugi and Tea were trying to stand after being thrown against a door and Bakura was picking himself up off the floor. Joey and Tristan were already up and trying to pull Mia off Pegasus. Mia was kicking the fucking shit out of the poor bastard.  
  
"That just gets me!" Mia was yelling. "You can't keep your filthy, power- mad hands to yourself, can you? I'm telling you, you stupid son of a bitch! It's one thing to be a bastard, but it's another to hurt kids."  
  
I saw ever guy who was watching-that's myself and Mokuba included-flinch and grimace as we watched Mia dig her heels into Peggy's chest.  
  
"Common, Mia!" Joey pleaded. "Peggy may deserve the cell next to Hannibal Lector, but not that!"  
  
"Ugh! You're right! He's not worth my time!" Mia sighed, shrugging Joey and Tristan off. I went over and helped Tea and Yugi up because their own efforts just got them more tangled in each other. Tea smiled and thanked me but I got the feeling that Yugi hadn't minded their position.  
  
'Young love.' I mussed. Bakura was on his feet by this time and had wandered over to Yugi and Tea. So had Tristan. I looked around and saw that Mia was fixing her make-up. This left Joey by himself. I leaned over to speak to Mokuba.  
  
"Hey, See that lady over there?" I said, motioning to Mia. Mokuba nodded.  
  
"I need to talk to someone, would you mind asking her to watch you? I'll be right here."  
  
"Okay, big brother." Mokuba said, smiling. He gave me one last hug around the waist and ran off to talk to Mia.  
  
"Hey, Joey." I said, motioning him over.  
  
'Okay, Seto. You've got to swallow your pride now.' I told myself.  
  
"Yea?" Joey asked. I sighed.  
  
'This is going to be harder than I thought.'  
  
"I just want to thank you.for saving Mokuba." I shrugged, trying to act like my thanking him wasn't such a big deal. Joey shrugged.  
  
"Yea, well, I know what it's like to have a younger sibling. Oh, by the way, What did Peggy mean when he called your language 'Orphan brat slang'? I know it was low because he called you an orphan but why did he call your language that?"  
  
"Where do you think I learned it?" I asked. "When your in an orphanage, you learn that.and a lot worse. Just because I don't use it, doesn't mean I don't know it! Besides, most of the people I hang out with, don't use or shouldn't hear that kind of language. I think I'm a bit rusty."  
  
"No, sounded fine to me." Joey nodded.  
  
"Oh, okay." I nodded. "Um, back to the whole Mokuba thing, I'd appreciate it if you spread the word that I don't want my language repeated to Mokuba. I spent five years grounding that language out of him; I will not have to go through that again. But, umm, yea, I really feel like I owe you a lot for rescuing him."  
  
"No, I said it's okay."  
  
"Yea, but I still owe you a favor. Tell you what, here's my card." I sighed, pulling one out, and scribbled something on the back. I handed it to him and he shoved it in his pocket without reading it.  
  
'Fine by me.' I mussed. 'He'll find out soon enough.'  
  
I went over to Mokuba and motioned everyone together.  
  
"Alright, I'm figuring that most of you want to get off this island, huh?"  
  
"No! I still need my Grandfathers soul!" Yugi protested. I held up a finger and dug through my coat pockets 'til I found the other soul card I had lifted from Pegasus. I handed it to Yugi.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Grandpa." Yugi whispered.  
  
"Okay, now that that's sorted. I've got a helicopter but it only holds four, if we really cram it. There are eight of us here, and I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how to fly it. I'll take Mokuba and someone else over to the mainland and then come back for the rest of you. Okay?"  
  
"Fine." Joey said the others nodded.  
  
"Then who's staying?" I asked.  
  
"I will." Mia offered.  
  
"So will I." Joey said a little too quickly.  
  
"Tea and I will stay." Yugi offered. Bakura and Tristan looked at each other.  
  
"Guess we're coming." Tristan shrugged.  
  
"Fine by me." I shrugged back. As we made our way out of the castle, we told Bandit Keith that the tournament had been canceled, due to injury or unavailability of some important players. He laughed off our offer as a ride back to shore and said he had his own transport. We left it at that. 


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: Well, this has been fun! But I mean seriously! Kiaba hangs out with Mokuba, those business managers and workers all day so he's probably buried any foul mouthing he's ever learned. And that whole orphan thing, I bet if he does know any bad words that would be where he learned them. By the way, I know nothing about flying a helicopter, so I'm playing this all by ear.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own McDonalds. Wouldn't want to anyway!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Bakura and Mokuba slipped into the smallest seats in the back and Tristan, being the biggest, got the co-pilots seat. I handed him the co-pilot's head set and motioned for the others to back away. I climbed in and put my headset on. I flipped a few switches and I felt us lift off. Mokuba let out a squeal and began laughing.  
  
"Oh!" He giggled. "I love flying!"  
  
"Is there an open window?" Bakura asked. I glanced back and shrugged.  
  
'I had no idea someone's face could turn so green.' I marveled. I was truly amazed.  
  
"Mokuba, could you get Bakura one of those brown bags I keep under your seat?" I asked. Mokuba nodded and gave two or three to Bakura. We continued flying with out any other incidents. After a while, Tristan took his head set off and turned to face me. I began to mess with some buttons.  
  
"What did you give Joey?" Tristan asked me.  
  
"A card." I shrugged.  
  
"A duel monsters card?" he asked.  
  
"No. My business card."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Look, I don't have to tell you this!" I spat. Tristan shrugged.  
  
"Sure, you don't have too. But if you don't I'm gonna keep annoying you."  
  
"Bastard." I muttered, really softly, hoping that Mokuba wouldn't hear.  
  
"That's me!" Tristan laughed.  
  
"I wrote him an IOU." I muttered softly.  
  
"What was that?" Tristan asked, deliberately badgering me.  
  
"An IOU!" I hollered. Tristan flinched but didn't say anything for a few more minutes.  
  
"What was it for?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Ugh! I wrote Joey an IOU for his sisters eye operation. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to call in our landing." I snapped putting my head set on to block out the sound of his voice.  
  
"Delta to Alpha. Delta requesting landing." I sighed.  
  
"Alpha to Delta. Permission denied. Please wait."  
  
"Delta to.oh, scr.forget it! Sure we can hold on. While you're waiting for our fuel to run out, why don't I just take my friends and I to the McDonalds floating over the harbor for a burger, huh? Listen to me! I'm low on fuel and tolerance! My brothers up here with me and I'm starting to get really worried that we're not going to make it! There's got to be some rule that says that any aircraft that's low on fuel get preference. Find it, and hurry!" I screamed into the head set. "Now let's try this again. Delta to Alpha. I am requesting landing."  
  
"Alpha to Delta. Because of your kind attitude and unusual predicament permission is granted. You can land on pad four." The voice replied sarcastically. I hopped they weren't being sarcastic about the landing, cause I was going to land anyway.  
  
"Delta to Alpha. Thank you very much." I sighed. I looked over at Tristan who was gapping at me. "What? Oh come on! Nice people don't get their point across in a small space of time."  
  
"But we're not low on fuel!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"Actually, I wasn't making that up. Helicopters aren't supposed to fly with less than ten minutes worth of fuel. We've got five."  
  
"Oh God!" Bakura sobbed from the back. "We're going to die!"  
  
"Pull yourself together!" Mokuba laughed. "My big brother won't let anything happen to us!"  
  
"Okay, everyone, buckle up!" I called. I heard Bakura hurry to strap himself in.  
  
"Nervous?" I joked. I could see Mokuba trying to hide a giggle as Bakura paled.  
  
"I. Hate. Flying!" Bakura hissed.  
  
'Wow! That guy's up tight!' I snickered. I pulled up and brought the craft down for a nice landing. Unfortunately, My landing skills are NOT what they should be.  
  
"Sorry." I mumbled as everyone tried to fight his queasiness. Mokuba got over it the fastest, as he was the most used to my landings. We got out and ordered someone to refuel.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba?" I asked, crouching down next to him. He looked over to show that he was listening. "I have to go pick up the others. I'm going to leave you with these nice people. I'm going to be right back."  
  
"That's what you said last time." Mokuba sniffed, threatening to cry.  
  
"And I came back, didn't I?" I asked. He nodded but he was already crying. I stroked his hair. "Hey, Hey! It's okay! You can trust these people."  
  
"Why can't I come with you?" he asked.  
  
"Cause, there's no room. I'm going to breaking a couple laws by trying to fit four other people in. Oh, come on! Don't cry." I begged, hugging him close. He sobbed quietly into my shoulder. "I promise I'll be back in two hours, max! It'll be like when I drop you off at a friends house."  
  
"You promise you'll be back soon?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Alright. Hurry back Seto! I just want to go home." Mokuba sniffed. I dabbed his tears away.  
  
"I know. I want to go home too." I whispered. I grabbed my coat from its place on my seat and handed it to him before running back.  
  
* * *  
  
I managed a better landing with the next flight and waited for everyone to pile out. They hurried out like my helicopter was a death trap but I didn't mind, almost everyone reacted that way to my landings. Mokuba broke away from Tristans hold and ran over to me, smacking into other people in his attempt to give me a hug. I laughed softly, hoping that he wouldn't hear and grabbed him in a tight hug.  
  
"Can we go home now, Seto?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Sure. But we have to be polite and say good-bye to the others. And you have to thank Bakura and Tristan for watching you." I said smiling.  
  
'If Mokuba becomes a rude, foul mouthed, obnoxious drunk, it'll be through now fault of mine.' I sighed. Mokuba sighed and walked over to the others. I followed close behind but didn't hurry. I didn't want to appear anything but indifferent. Mokuba bowed to Yugi, Tea, Mia and Joey and I nodded good-bye. They bowed back to Mokuba and Joey nodded in my direction. Tea and Mia gave me a slight smile but Yugi offered me his hand to shake. I looked at it, almost as if I didn't know what to do. I sighed inwardly after a few minutes and extended my own hand to shake Yugi's. Mokuba, who had been watching with interest, gave Bakura and Tristan a quick hug around the waist before thanking them for watching them. I smiled my thanks, before heard Mokuba to my car. I was about to drive away when I heard someone calling my name. I rolled down my window and looked out. It was Joey. 


	7. Chapter 7 (The End)

(AN: The End!)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I turned to face Mokuba and ruffled his hair. He smiled back and pulled my coat closer around him.  
  
"Buckle up, we'll be going in a minute." I grinned before getting out.  
  
"Yes, Joey?" I asked, closing the door behind myself.  
  
"Why.why did you give me this?" Joey asked, showing me my business card. His hands were shaking and he was trying to catch his breath.  
  
"It's just my business card." I smiled, pretending that I didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Kiaba!" Joey hissed. "I know what's on the front! Why did you give me that IOU?"  
  
"Well, two reasons." I said, taking my time. "First of all, I seem to have left my checkbook at home and, second of all, I'm not sure how much that operation will cost."  
  
"That's not what I meant!" I hissed. "Why did you give me this IOU at all?"  
  
"It's none of your business." I snarled. "My reasons are my own."  
  
'Don't show emotions.' I chided myself. 'Cold, uncaring, callous. You slipped up at the castle. Act happy or friendly just once and people expect things of you. I don't want to owe anything to anyone. I am alone. I don't need others. No pity; no pain.'  
  
"You can't fool me, Kiaba!" He spat back. "I see your face when you think about Mokuba. You may want people to see you as an aloof, hardhearted bastard, but I know that you can really care about others. Why don't you drop the stone mask?"  
  
"You're one to talk, Joey!" I sneered. "When was the last time you stopped joking around and let your real self out? If I act friendly, then people will want to get to know me. I don't have time for others."  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba asked, rolling down his window.  
  
"Yea?" I asked, looking at him.  
  
"Can I eat the chips in the back seat?"  
  
"No. I'll take you out for dinner, but don't eat those. You need to eat nutritious stuff. Chips are just junk."  
  
"Alright." Mokuba sighed sadly.  
  
"I'm not giving in." I laughed. "No chips before dinner."  
  
"Fine, fine!" Mokuba grinned, rolling his windows back up. I turned back to face Joey.  
  
"I saw that." Joey mumbled.  
  
"Yea, whatever." I shrugged, going back to my door.  
  
"Is this why you gave me that IOU?" he asked, looking at the ground.  
  
"NO!" I yelled. "I owed you one for saving Mokuba."  
  
"Sure." Joey shrugged. "That maybe one reason but you also mentioned that you knew what it was like to have someone look up to you. You're helping me out for Serenity's sake."  
  
"Almost." I groaned. "I did it because I know that if something happened to Mokuba, I'd do anything to help him. I heard you were dueling for your sister. This is the only way you can help your sister."  
  
"You know, Kiaba. If I didn't know any better, I'd say your getting soft."  
  
"Look, Joey!" I growled, trying to reign my temper in. "Just take the money and leave me alone! Just stay out of my way, and I won't kill you, huh?"  
  
"Nice try, Kiaba." Joey smiled. "You helped me, so now I'm your friend."  
  
'NO!' I wanted to scream. 'I don't want to be friends with anyone! People aren't reliable! I can't trust them! Pain! People cause pain!'  
  
I wanted to say that, but I realized that there was no way Yugi or the others were going to let me go back to my old self.  
  
'I like my old self! No responsibilities! No one expected anything of me. All I need is my brother, my machines and myself.'  
  
"Fine." I sighed. "I just want to go home. Do you all need a ride?"  
  
I closed my mouth suddenly.  
  
'How could I offer them a ride? Shit, Shit, Shit! Stupid! Damn it!'  
  
"I'll ask!" Joey shrugged. "Hey, all! Kiaba's giving us a lift!"  
  
"Oh God!" I shuddered as the others came over and piled into my car. "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
"Friendship, Kiaba." Yugi said from behind me. "Friends are important. You can't hide behind your machines anymore."  
  
"Maybe your right." I sighed. "Oh, what the hell! I can only make so many computer programs."  
  
"Your attitude is a bit rough, but we can fix that." Yugi joked. I tried to fight the smile that was playing on my lips.  
  
'Perhaps this friendship thing isn't too bad.' I grinned at myself. 


End file.
